Surprise
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's Kakashi's Birthday and Team Seven has a surprise for him. But...Kakashi has a surprise as well. Mind you, it was supposed to be a secret, but when the team finds their sensei, his secret becomes their very own surprise. [KakaIru Yaoi]


I don't know what this is. It just randomly came into my mind while I was thinking about KakaIru...these things just tend to...you know...happen.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Surprise-**

''I wonder why Kakashi is in the forest?'' Naruto wondered aloud and stared at the wooden landscape, set out before he and his team.

''It's his birthday, Naruto. He's probably hiding from everyone.'' Sakura retorted and without delay, she led the other two males into the bushes.

Sasuke shrugged and followed his teammates. What else was there to do, anyway?

All three members of team seven could sense their instructor's presence, if only faintly, as if it was being suppressed and hidden, deep within the forest surrounding the village, to the north. Usually, his abnormal behavior and mannerism were dismissed as his common traits; however, Kakashi never cancelled a lesson, even if he was ridiculously and purposely tardy for it. Their sensei had given them a week's notice and his words had echoed unusually in Sakura's ears.

Kakashi was hiding something and Sakura was determined to discover the infamous, underneath the underneath secret.

Naruto was only mildly interested at first; he did not think twice to question a free day – especially not a Friday. Sasuke was leery but he never voiced his disapproving thoughts. Sakura scoffed at both of the lazy males and promptly ignored their unwillingness and hesitance…until…

The young kunoichi requested a meeting with the Hokage. Tsunade was thankful for the distraction, from her skillful apprentice. After a long, mid afternoon chat, a girl's only meeting, as Shizune dubbed it, Sakura left the office with a bound in her step.

In the forest, after brief while of trekking through thick vines and shrugs, Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sakura glanced back and Naruto walked straight into her.

''What?'' The blond shouted indignantly.

''I sense someone with Kakashi-sensei…someone familiar.''

Sakura nodded. She too could feel a second chakra source, under the heavy jutsus and seals, surrounding their teacher's aura. She hesitated, for the firs time. ''Should we interrupt him?''

Sasuke shook his head. Now, he too was piqued by his curiosity. Their search then resumed. They slowly crept forward, quieter now, with cautious steps. The forest became denser and it was harder to maneuver a path through the foliage.

As they approached the unmoving signal of their sensei's chakra, all three students noticed the first signs of traps, after a good half hour of steady pacing. There were explosive tags, snares, and a wide variety of kunai traps, hidden on specific branches and under leaves.

They all stopped and Sasuke carefully took the lead, with his sharingan eyes, blazing and detecting all the ambushes, stealthily concealed. At first, the traps were sparse but they became condensed, the further the team moved. Their steps became warily precise. Kakashi, whatever he was doing, in the forest, took every precaution necessary to ensure that he remain undisturbed.

But they had gotten too far to turn back now. Besides, even Naruto was getting anxious.

However, their snooping came to an abrupt halt.

''Stop right there, brats. One more step forward and your leg will be blown clear off.''

The three shinobi, in a rapid but vigilant and successive blur, drew their kunai and stood with their backs all pressed together. They surveyed the area, battle ready, on edge, tense…

Pakkun laughed at the team as he appeared between their triangular formation, in a puff of gray smoke. They all shuffled away from the nin-dog and glared down at the smug little pug.

''Pakkun– What are you– ?'' Naruto gawked, but he was immediately cut short and silenced.

''Quiet brat. The boss is sleeping.''

''But what are you–?''

''No.'' The dog barked. ''What are you three doing here? You shouldn't be here.''

''But it's Kakashi-sensei's birthday…we want to give him something…'' Sakura protested, in a hushed voice, as she kneeled down and patted the ally's tiny head.

Pakkun was still glaring at both the boys, despite the affectionate rubbing from the female.

''I'm on strict orders not to let anyone through. Kakashi has all of us on perimeters–''

Pakkun growled in satisfaction when Sakura scratched behind his ears. She smelled so good… Why did his resolve falter when she petted him?

''So Kakashi-sensei has all his dogs forming a barrier around himself and…''

Pakkun ignored the Uchiha's statement and grinned toothily at the young female.

''If you give me one of those muffins in your bag I'll let you through…''

His nose could smell the delicious vanilla icing, as they were undoubtedly freshly made and probably still warm. Sakura nodded her head without even thinking and opened her bag. The pug stuck his head in and she giggled.

''Here you go, Pakkun.'' Sakura unwrapped a muffin, iced in a light blue shade, and held it out for the dog.

It was gone in an instant.

''Did you even chew, Pakkun?'' Naruto jested.

The nin-dog glared up at the blond before a teasing grin then spread across his mouth.

''Ill be the one teasing you, in a bit.''

None of them quite understood Pakkun's cryptic comment but they did not question him and followed, as he sniffed out all the traps.

Kakashi was definitely not taking any chances.

It took almost an hour to contrive a path through the maze of danger. If they triggered even one, every dog would undoubtedly bounce on them and their sensei would be alerted. It was easy for Pakkun to move about but for the team, they were forced to contort their bodies with accurate precision.

Not long after, a few meters in distance, they could finally see a clearing, which the sun illuminated.

''Now…'' Pakkun instructed, ''Leave the food and gifts, and then be on your way. Don't make a sound and move fast.''

''But we want to–''

''No.''

Sasuke was annoyed by the mutt and stormed into the clearing. His teammates watched as he abruptly stopped. The sun saturated his unmoving figure. He was practically glowing. Sakura was quick to follow, despite Pakkun's annoyed growl and she too was obviously stunned into silence, under the sun's warm shower. Naruto then ran after them. He forgot his vow of silence, almost immediately, as he joined them.

''What's going–'' Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth; Sakura hit him in the head and Pakkun bit his leg.

Blue eyes bulged and the attempts to silence him were futile.

''IRUKA!'' Naruto screamed as he was tackled to the ground.

The familiar presence they all sensed was none other than their former academy teacher. They paid no attention to the blanket, or the picnic basket; not even their own sensei, sprawled out in nothing but his sweat pants and his mask.

Their eyes were all focused on the man cuddled up to their teacher. He too was shirtless and his brown locks were splayed across Kakashi's neck. Iruka, with an arm draped over the ivory body, contrasting his own, had buried his face into Kakashi's shoulder. The intimacy, serene and beautiful, was obvious and interrupted, as well.

Iruka woke startled and no sooner did his eyes blink open, he realized that other sets were currently staring at him. He sat up hastily and although his mouth hung open wide enough to shout, he was speechless. And highly embarrassed.

Team seven looked as stunned as he was.

Kakashi was up instants later, as his source of heat had vanished. He too had heard the hollering echo and now, they were both awake to their problem. Mismatched eyes blinked a few times, at the pile, known as his charges and he began to chuckle nervously. Iruka hid his burning cheeks against Kakashi's shoulder, once again.

Naruto, however, was quick to react. He scrambled away from underneath both his teammates and over to the blanket. Then, in a bound, he sat down between both men. He grinned sheepishly at his sensei.

''Happy Birthday, Kakashi-Sensei!''

But his greeting was short lived, for within an instant, he was turned towards Iruka and demanding answers to his questions.

''Iruka! What are you doing with Kakashi?! Are you his boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me, huh- huh?! Don't you trust me enough with your secrets?!''

Kakashi stared blankly at the back of Naruto's blond head, while Iruka was frowning and trying to grin awkwardly at the same time. The jounin was smirking at the sight; it was rather amusing.

''You see Naruto…it's just that…''

Sakura was next to join their teachers on the blanket. She too was blushing a light rose; her mind and inner self, both knew very well what had been going on, but of course, Naruto was oblivious to those behaviors as of yet. She knelt down on the blanket and withdrew the box of sweets from her knapsack.

''Happy Birthday, Kakashi-Sensei!''

The Copy-nin turned to her, as Naruto continued to pester his lover, and he politely thanked her for the gift. He knew instantly, from his summons guilty face that these sweets had resulted in the unexpected gifts. Sakura giggled as her sensei patted her head, opened the box, and instantly fed Naruto, to stop his incessant uproar.

Sasuke shuffled over, shook hands with his teacher and respectively said, ''Happy Birthday, Kakashi-Sensei.''

Kakashi rose a silver brow, over his mirthful blue eye and he asked, ''Where's my gift?''

''GIFT!'' Naruto suddenly exclaimed and turned from torturing Iruka, to his sensei.

He too was carrying a bag and from within, he pulled out a slim novel. Proudly, he handed it over to Kakashi, while explaining, ''That's from Sasuke-teme and me. We drew all the pictures and Jiraiya wrote the whole story, especially for you.''

Kakashi almost fainted on the spot. He looked so delirious happy and he hugged the book to his bare chest. It had been months since an issue had been released. He craved for more erotic words and thoughts, which he fulfilled afterwards, with Iruka. His guests regarded him with peculiar glanced; even Iruka was concerned.

That glazed look in his eyes only happened when…

''This is the best birthday ever…'' Kakashi sighed in utter joy and flopped back down on the blanket.

Everyone was still staring at him.

''Not only did I get to have Iruka outside, I get sweets to lick off him now and an Icha Icha volume…''

Iruka wanted to faint as well, in sheer embarrassment, as his former students shifted their gazed back to his humiliated state.

''So Iruka…'' They all chimed together, with curious expressions.

''Don't ask…'' Iruka hid behind his brown locks and tanned hands as his lover engrossed himself in yet another perverted novel.

**-EndE-**


End file.
